


K2 just havin some sex in the restroom

by yuzukiyukari



Category: South Park
Genre: Bottom Kyle Broflovski, Established Relationship, M/M, Pet Names, Smut, Top Kenny McCormick, master kink, they like at least 16, this is really shit i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzukiyukari/pseuds/yuzukiyukari
Summary: this is my first ever smut ever so sorry if it’s bad but i hope you enjoy sorry if my grammar is shit or if it sounds repetitive
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Kudos: 15





	K2 just havin some sex in the restroom

“Kenny n-no”. I whisper while pulling Kenny’s hand off of my thighs. “We are in class”. Kenny stares with a disappointed look. I knew that being partners with Kenny wouldn’t be a good idea, but he’s my boyfriend and I didn’t want him to get jealous, he gets jealous easily. “Why come on”. Kenny says elongating his words. “We can do that later when we are home and done with this project”. I say with an extremely red face, I hate to say this but Kenny makes me flustered so easily i’m usually the dominant one of the relationship but whenever it comes to more sexual things Kenny is the dominant one, makes sense since he has more experience than me. “Please I can make you cum so quick with just my hands I promise”. Kenny whispers into my ear, the heat of his breathe heating up my ear. Oh god now my face is very red and i can sort of feel my pants getting tight, I need to get my mind off of this, uh focus on the project just ignore him. “No Kenny anyways we need to focus on our project, are you done reading your excerpt”. I say in a demanding tone. “uh no I have not I can’t stop thinking about you, you moaning my name out you little slut, I know you like this you can’t hide your huge erection in your pants right now slut”. Kenny says. “Well I read mine and I even did all of the writing and questions I have to do”. I say trying to ignore Kenny’s persuasion. “Stop ignoring me”. Kenny says grabbing my body and starts kissing me, I really need to go to restroom I really need to take care of this “problem” I have going on. “I’m going to the bathroom d-don’t follow me”. I stand up walking out of the classroom trying to hide my decently sized erection, not to boost my self esteem but I think my dick size is good, Kenny likes it.  
I enter the restroom and quickly go into a stall, i’m pretty sure I hear Craig and Tweek doing it in the next stall, nothing odd really it’s not the first time they have done that. “Oh god”. I gasp, pulling at my dick as fast as I can just so I can get back to class as fast as I can. “F-fuck”. I’m already getting close, but I hear someone walking in the restroom. “Kyle let me in please”. Kenny says in his cutest voice ever, which is really just his normal voice. “U-uh s-sure”. I didn’t fucking know that this is now a fucking brothel where everyone comes to fuck, well whatever i let him in. “We have to do this quick we need to finish our project o-ok”. Cut myself off because Kenny immediately starts rubbing my dick, I’m so sensitive right now after touching myself. “You already moaning I haven’t done anything, bitch”. Kenny scoffs.” I WAS ALREADY GETTING MYSELF OFF OK”. I say really defensive and really loud, people probably heard me outside, Craig and Tweek definitely heard they are laughing at me, in between moans too, impressive.”Ok ok no need to get so mad”. Kenny says. “Just shut up Kenny and fuck me im angry and horny”. I say, Kenny grabs my chin and pulls my face close to his. “That’s not my name remember”. Kenny says in a husky voice, god now Craig and Tweek are really laughing, i’m so embarrassed and turned on, oh god i’m starting to talk like Tweek. “S-sorry... m-m-mas...”. I stop myself due to embarrassment, Kenny pulls my face closer. “Say it”. Kenny demands. “M-master”. say in embarrassment. “Louder”. Kenny demands again. “Master please”. I say a little louder. “Louder I want to make sure everyone knows who I am”. Kenny demands me, jeez I think Craig and Tweek have stopped fucking and are just laughing at me. “MASTER”. I shout, god he better pay for this shit, this better be the best goddamn orgasm I experience jesus christ. “Good slut now what do you want me to do to you”. Kenny says. “Master please f-fuck me in the ass”. I’ve never been so embarrassed in my life. “And your ass is”. Kenny says, I already know what he wants me to say, he wants to go “uwu my little tight ass uwu” I don’t know how he gets off to that shit. “My tight little ass please please just fuck it i’m begging”. I say, Kenny puts his fingers in my mouth, his fingers explores my mouth, oh god my dick is so fucking erect, I don’t know how to say that in a better way but who cares my brain is turning into mush just imagining what he’s gonna do to me.”Good boy”. Kenny tells me, he takes his fingers out and pats my head with his other hand. “Aah”. I moan out after Kenny flips my body over, i’m trying so hard to hold on the bar they have in stalls, but of course it’s broken because Cartman fucked it up one day while trying to get off the toilet, that stupid fatass even while i’m about to get fucked rough by my boyfriend he still finds a way to tick me off. Kenny puts his fingers in my asshole. “Fuck”. I sigh. Kenny moves his fingers in my ass stretching my hole as much as can since we don’t have lube on us, cause we are in fucking school who the fuck bring lube to a school, wouldn’t be surprised if Kenny did but I guess he doesn’t. “Does that feel nice”. Kenny asks me. “Y-yes”. I reply. He takes his fingers out. Kenny then pulls his pants and his underwear down then grabs my ass up to line his dick to my asshole. I’m kind of scared of being caught and also this hurting like hell since we fucking with no lube, at least I haven’t ate anything yet. “Um so like this might hurt so tell me if it’s too much ok”. Kenny tells me. “Yeah I know don’t worry”. He slowly pushes his cock in me. My eyes roll in the back of my head. It’s so painful but it feels so good. He is letting his dick just rest in me so my ass can get used to it. “Tell me when your ready”. Kenny says. “ I’m ready please just fuck me my god”. I hiss at him. He starts thrusting really fast and really hard. “OH FUCK”. I scream. “That’s what you get for talking to me like that”. He says into my ear. Little bitch but I guess I deserved that. He slows down a bit but not painfully slow. He has his hands on my chest playing with my nipples. Tears form on my face god we haven’t even really started but i’m just so sensitive after him messing with him and after playing with myself. He speeds up a bit now i’m moaning like hell. Kenny grabs my head by my hair. “Quiet down you don’t want Cartman to know you’re a cock slut”. Kenny whispers into my ear. I nod yes to him. God if Cartman saw me like this god I don’t know what I would do, probably move countries hell i’ll fucking live on the moon. Kenny puts his hand over my mouth to muffle my moans. Kenny speeds up again. “Mmph Fuck mmshitmph”. I moan out, shit I sound like Kenny now with his hand on my mouth. “I’m close fuck”. Kenny says. Kenny speeds up a lot, i’m pretty sure people can hear our bodies slap out in hallway. “AAAaaaaaH fuck”. I cum all of my stomach and the floor. “Shit”. Kenny slows down and cums inside of me.  
We wipe ourselves with toilet paper. Someone walks in the restroom. “HEY HOMOS I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING BUT SCHOOLS ALMOST OVER HURRY UP”. Cartman yells at us. “We know”. Kenny hisses at Cartman. I pull my underwear and pants up. Kenny messes with my hair. “So you don’t regret that right”. Kenny says with a cheerful smile. “ No I don’t but we could’ve done that at home”. I tell him. “What so you could moan louder”. Kenny teases me. We walk out and go back to class.  
“Oh the gays are back”. Cartman says. “Shut it fatass”. I yell. “Don’t lie you guys had sex that’s why your face is all red”. Cartman tells me. I touch my face, shit my face is really warm. ”No we didn’t have sex”. I say. I sit down in my chair. “Ow”. My ass hurts. “Oh shit you weren’t joking they did have sex”. Stan says. “STAN even you”. I say. “Stop denying it honey, anyways yes I had sex with him what are you gonna do”. Kenny says with the most shit eating grin. I put my head on my desk covering my red face. “Haha homos”. Cartman teases me. “I mean I don’t care but why at school”. Stan questions. “Cause I can you jealous that you didn’t fuck him Stan?”. Kenny laughs. “N-no anyways school should be over soon let’s pack up”. Stan says. “Y-yeah let’s pack up” I stand up from my desk and get my shit together and leave school while holding hands with Kenny.


End file.
